Secrets In The Air
by XxxDanceQueen18Xxx
Summary: 17 year old Ally Dawson embarks on a quest to dig up more info on her past. That comes sooner than expected when the sun and the moon cross paths. What happens when Ally meets Austin and that strikes up an ancient family disagreement? It becomes harder when Ally has to choose between who she is and who she loves. Will she pick Austin or will her destiny get in the way?


**Authors Note -** _This is based off of twitches. Wow lately I'm doing a lot of things based on a lot of things. I guess certain parts of this story is based on twitches. Not really all of it. This first chapter is kinda like the prologue. Okay I'm gonna stop talking and let you read. Enjoy and R&R _

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Leaving The Castle _

* * *

_Third - Person POV_

"Fabian! Fabian!" Elena called speed walking down the long hallway to her husbands private study. She reached the door at the end of the hall and pushed it open.

"It's happening." She whispered hand touching her necklace.

His head shot up and he slammed the book he was reading closed. "Can't be..." He trailed off. "Not so soon."

"But it is," she cried. "I can feel it." Her hand was rubbing her sun necklace that hung proudly around her neck.

Worry flashed in her husbands eyes. The ring on his finger glowed. "Your right, it-it's happening. Sooner than we expected."

"What do we do?" She whispered afraid of his answer.

"We need to evacuate now." He said sternly.

"B-but this place is all we've ever known!"

"No buts Elena-" before he could finish his sentence, they heard a loud ear piercing scream erupt in the hall. Followed by that, something fell. Elena rushed to the door and opened it, Fabian hot on her heels. The beginning of the hallway that once showed light was now being engulfed by a black and red figure. A figure known as the darkness.

"The baby!" Elena and Fabian shouted at the same time.

They rushed out the study and headed straight for the steps. Once they reached the top, the ran to a room all the way down the hallway where a door was shut. It had a sun carved on the outside of the wooden door and Elena pushed it open. There lying in a crib in the middle of the room was their little baby Laura Marina Elizabeth Argos. Elena grabbed her little bundle of joy and hugged her close to her body. The necklace around her baby glowed. The babies cries rang throughout the room.

"Shh Laura it's okay, everything will be fine." She cooed.

Suddenly the window busted and the darkness was surrounding the room. Fabian grabbed Elena who was holding Laura and ran out the room. They dashed down the steps and ran to the front door, the darkness was hot on their heels and was right behind them; burning everything in it's path. They reached the front door of the castle and Elena turned to Fabian.

"When we escape, what do we do?"

"We shall travel far far away from here. Somewhere where the darkness can't find us. We shall go all the way to Miami and change our everything. Names, wardrobe, etc." Fabian said.

"But who shall we become?" Elena couldn't help but ask questions. She was scared for her baby, herself, and her husband.

"The Dawsons. I'll become Lester, you shall be Penny, and Laura will become Allyson. I'll buy a music store called Sonic Boom and you will become whatever your heart desires."

Before Elena could comment, the darkness showed. "Elena, Fabian, Laura..." It whispered. It gave out an evil chuckle and formed itself into a person.

"Aries!" Elena cried. "I should've known it was you."

Aries bellowed yet another evil laugh and looked at Elena. "You fool! I have your whole castle and area around it covered in darkness. There's nothing you can do about it," he took a step closer. "And there's nothing you can do to protect Laura."

He reached out to grab Laura but Fabian opened the door and pulled Elena with him. She held a firm grip on Laura while they ran. The door slammed in the face of Aries.

"I'll get you Elena Helen Argos you and your husband! But especially; your baby! One day, I'll come back and rein again. And when I do, Laura Marina Elizabeth Argos will be mine!"

And the curses of Aries were all they heard as they were running. Running away from their real home and running to a new life that'll be held in Miami, Florida.


End file.
